


Team Mates

by BuffShipper



Series: Avatar: The Legend of Korra Sex Bending Tales [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bending (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Canon Universe, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Episode: s01e05 The Spirit of Competition, F/M, Face-Fucking, Firebending & Firebenders, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Kissing, Love Triangles, Minor Mako/Asami Sato, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyandry, Pro-Bending, References to Canon, Rimming, Sparring, Spitroasting, Team Bonding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: In this sexy twist of "The Spirit of Competition", Korra has a huge crush on Mako despite his relationship with Asami, but after a fun date with Bolin, she can't decide who she wants more...
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Bolin/Korra/Mako (Avatar), Ikki & Jinora & Korra (Korra), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: The Legend of Korra Sex Bending Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052036
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Team Mates

It was the day of the semifinals of the big Pro-Bending Tournament in Republic City. The Future Industries Fire Ferrets, composed of the brash and determined Avatar Korra, wielder of the four elements; Mako, a tall and lean Firebender of serious bearing; and his shorter, younger brother Bolin, an Earthbender whose happy-go-lucky demeanor belied his impressive musclular size and strength.

The trio were training for the competition at the practice room of the Pro-Bending Arena, sparring as Korra split a levitating water blob in two and rapidly launched each smaller water bullet in a different direction, one towards Bolin, the other at Mako.

Bolin raised his right arm in front of him with an earth disk following the motion and hovering in front of his face. As the water blob Korra launched at him struck the disk, he was shoved slightly backward by the impact.

Keen to avoid the attack, Mako moved back and twisted around, vaporizing the incoming blob with a fireball. He then immediately retaliated with two fire punches. 

Bolin's earth disk was pulverized by Mako's fire attack. Korra aims another rapid water blast at Mako, who jumps over it, while Bolin launches an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to shield herself with water from a nearby tank.

Mako fired a blast at each of his teammates, which both of them blocked with their respective elements.

A second fire blast hit Bolin square in the stomach, flinging him backward. As he was falling down, he raised and launched a last earth disk sending it towards Korra as she shot a water blob away at Mako. 

The attacks hit their marks, as Korra was knocked back with a grunt as the earth disk planted itself in her stomach while her own water attack hit Mako straight in the face, flinging him to the ground several meters from where he was standing.

Mako stood up and took off his helmet, resting his left hand on his hip.

They all laughed and took a swig of water. It was a productive training session.

Korra had always been one of the boys, so to speak, once she had demonstrated her Bending prowess in the gym and on the field. Once they got past their tense first meeting when Mako dismissed her as just another pretty fangirl that Bolin had brought into the locker room for a good time, the two got on pretty well. They were both competitive, and both Firebenders. He respected her immensely for her power and willingness to use those powers for good, and she helped them keep their respective Bending abilities sharp and vice-versa.

There was an underlying tension of attraction between the two, Korra and Mako. Korra was lean, athletic and muscular, yet boasting wide hips and womanly curves and smooth, unblemished caramel-colored skin. Korra's dark, shiny hair was styled into a signature trio of tails: twintails on the side that framed her face and a ponytail-like one in the back. The supremely confident way she carried herself suggested that she was far more than what she appeared to be, and those who underestimated her did so to their great misfortune.

Mako was blessed with dashing good looks, and being captain of the Fire Ferrets Pro-Bending team had afforded him a certain degree of celebrity that earned him a considerable number of female admirers, and though Korra was reluctant to admit it, she was one of those admirers. Bolin, while handsome and charming in much his own way, was frequently overshadowed by his older brother and the perception was that he benefited more from his association with him rather than his own considerable talent, something that Bolin acknowledged and strove to overcome, to forge his own identity.

Maybe acting...

"It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra," Mako smiled.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence," Korra cheerfully replied.

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force," Bolin pointed out.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" Mako ordered.

The team huddled up in a circle, the crown of their heads touching.

"It's our first match of the tournament tonight," Mako began. "I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin said together.

"Not quite, you'll need these," Asami Sato, Mako's wealthy girlfriend interrupted, walking into the practice room holding up a shirt with the Future Industries logo on it.

"Hey, Asami," Mako went puppy-dog eyes at her arrival.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Asami smiled back, giving Mako a closer look at the new team uniforms.

Korra was annoyed. She didn't know much about Asami, and she didn't want to know at this point. All she knew that she was jealous. Yeah, she was rich, but she wasn't the Avatar. Yeah, she was beautiful, but so was Korra, and Korra bet that she was a lot fitter than Asami.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako exclaimed as he held out his uniform to look at it.

"You look great, champ!" Asami complimented, giving Mako an Eskimo kiss.

"Really?" mouthed Bolin incredulously. Korra scoffed in disgust, but quickly acted normal when Mako turned to her.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight," Mako put his arm around his girlfriend. "Asami and I have a lunch date!"

Bolin waved at the couple. "Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya!"

Korra scowled and picked up her bag in silence. Asami might have been nice enough, but Korra still didn't know what Mako saw in Asami besides Yuan signs and a pretty face. At this point, as far as Korra was concerned, Asami was a raven-haired, green-eyed Jezebel!

Bolin slid over to Korra with his hands behind his head. "So, Korra. There they go, here we are, all alone in the gym, just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone."

Korra gave Bolin a look. "Ah, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!"

Bolin looked disappointed about his failed attempt to pick a date with Korra, but she hardly noticed, and was out of the gym before he could say another word.

***

Later on the afternoon, the brothers returned to their attic home above the gym, where Mako was preparing dinner while Bolin was preparing a bath for his pet ferret Pabu. The animal protested his owner's act, but Bolin finally managed to dip Pabu into the tub of water. The ferret squealed and rose from it, shaking off water from his body with a look of defeat.

"Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic-and-span in your new uniform, don't you?" Bolin chided him. He turned to his brother. "So, what do you think of Korra, in a "girlfriend" sort of way?"

"She's great!" Mako replied without looking at him. "But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami."

Bolin was slightly annoyed. "I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!"

"I know, that's what I thought you meant," deflected Mako.

"Well ...?" Bolin pressed.

Mako shrugged. "I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra."

"You just said she was great two seconds ago!" Bolin accused.

"Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really "girlfriend material," Mako pointed out. "She's more like a pal."

"Bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm gorgeous!" Bolin shot back. "Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out."

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament," Mako reasoned. "Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?"

Bolin frowned. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Gah!" 

He turned to Pabu. "You know what I'm talking about, Pabu, I'm talking about real love."

Pabu looked confused, and Mako scowled as he continued to cook.

***

Korra was with her Airbending Master Tenzin's daughters, Jinora and Ikki, feeding fruit to ring-tailed lemurs in the snow during her visit to Air Temple Island.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy Firebender boy?" Jinora asked. "You've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance!" Ikki chimed in.

"What?!" Korra laughed. "Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff."

Intelligent and precocious Jinora was on the cusp of puberty and was naturally curious of such stuff at that age, though Ikki was at the age where she wanted to be like her older sister.

The girls gave Korra an expectant look.

Korra coughed. "Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl ... but let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him. What would I do?"

"Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess!" Jinora squealed excitedly. "You should do what she did!"

"Tell me!" Korra chuckled, humoring her.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country!" Jinora said as if it was the best idea ever. "Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!"

"Uhh..." Korra blinked.

"No, no, no!" Ikki interrupted, speaking rapidly. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!"

The idea so enthralled Ikki that she airbended upward in a circular motion out of excitement.

Korra sighed. "The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now."

They heard a laugh in the background, startling them from their conversation.

Korra turned around and saw Pema, the girls' mother, pregnant with her fourth child, strolling alone along the path.

"Oh, hey Pema," Korra greeted nervously. "Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through," laughed Pema, rubbing her swollen belly. "Years ago I was in the exact the same situation, with Tenzin."

Ikki was very surprised. "Daddy was in love with someone else before you?"

Pema smiled at her daughter. "That's right."

"So what did you do?" Korra inquired.

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful," Pema reminisced. "So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wooow!" the girls gushed. Korra had to admit, I was one of the most romantic things she's ever heard.

Pema shooed Ikki and Jinora away as she took Korra aside to whisper "And between you and me...if you really want to show a man that you're serious: don't be afraid to give him a little head!"

Korra's eyes went wide and she nodded awkwardly.

Pema winked and nodded, mouthing " _Head. Works every time."_

***

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring!" Mako exclaimed following a Fire Ferrets Pro-Bending victory that night against the Rabaroos once they were in the locker room.

Korra nervously walked over to him, trying to match his enthusiasm. "Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring, too."

Mako gave her a sidelong look. "Uh, sure."

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together," Korra suggested.

"Oh, we've been spending lots of time together," Mako pointed out.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers," explained Korra.

"I don't know," sighed Mako. "Asami and I have —"

"Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" Korra interrupted, quickly turning around to hide her blushing face with her arm.

"Korra, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you..." Mako said gently.

"Forget I ever said anything ..." Korra turned away, dejected. Her mood was worsened when she saw Asami walk into the room with Pabu on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there!" Asami said cheerfully, kissing Mako on the cheek.

Korra glared at them before taking a seat on a bench. Bolin quickly joined her.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a date situation?" Bolin asked hopefully.

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

"Are you kidding me?" Bolin laughed, trying to hide his nerves. "You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!"

Korra chuckled. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you!" Bolin confessed. "Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together!"

Korra changed her mind. Bolin's kind words did make her feel better. She decided to give a date with him a try.

Besides, he was actually pretty cute in his own way.

"You know what? I could use some fun!" decided Korra, smiling broadly. "Okay, sure!"

Bolin pumped his fist in the air in jubilation. "Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!"

Mako's eyes flashed as he held Asami, but Asami clung onto him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mako held Asami tighter. Could it be that he was... jealous?

***

"So, how do you like it?" Bolin asked as he slurped up noodles at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub!" Korra said with a mouthful of noodles.

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint!" Bolin replied happily. "See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we are so great together!"

"They _are_ good noodles!" Korra agreed, swallowing another mouthful of noodles. A man with a pair of pretty girls under each arm and an entourage far behind Bolin caught her eye. "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?"

Bolin glanced behind him and quickly stared straight ahead, ashen-faced. "Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact."

Korra disregarded him and looked straight at Tahno. She wasn't going to be intimidated by anyone, especially someone as slimy as Tahno.

Tahno arrogantly sauntered up toward Korra and Bolin, along with his entourage of teammates and hangers-on.

"Uh-oh, here he comes," Bolin advised. "Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude."

Bolin then stuffed his mouth full of noodles, clearly intimidated by Tahno. Korra wasn't impressed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament?" the greasy, leery-eyed Tahno taunted.

Bolin stayed silent as Korra glared at Tahno.

"Especially you, Avatar," sneered Tahno, turning his attention to Korra. "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro Bends, I could give you some _private_ lessons."

Korra shot up from her seat. "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?!"

"Go for it," Tahno challenged, smirking. "I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra, don't," Bolin warned in a low whisper. "He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament."

Korra glare at Tahno turned into a mischievous grin. She whistled and the snow-white head of Korra's massive pet polar bear dog Naga bursted through the window, roaring loudly at Tahno. Tahno fell over in fear of the snapping jaws, but his friends behind him caught him and skulked away.

Korra and Bolin laughed.

"Whoa, ho, ho. Badass! I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that," guffawed Bolin. "You are one of a kind, Korra!"

"You really think so?" blushed Korra.

"Definitely," Bolin blushed back. "You want to go for drinks next?"

Korra grinned. "Definitely."

***

It was the day of the Semifinals. If they won their matches that night and the night after, they would advance to the Finals to decide the Pro-Bending Tournament winners.

Korra was still riding a high from the night before, chuckling to herself about the impromtu belching contest her and Bolin had at the bar, and of the wonderful view they had at Harmony Tower.

As she approached Mako as he waited outside of the arena before their match, the butterflies in her stomach danced with uncertainty. Setting her jaw, she resolved to put her conflicting emotions to one side and focus on the match ahead.

"What kind of game are you playing?" demanded Mako, turning around when he heard her approach.

"Uh ... Pro-Bending?" Korra replied, confused. "We've got the quarterfinal match."

"No, I mean with Bolin," clarified Mako. "You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I am not, we're just having fun together," Korra was affronted. "What do you care, anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother," Mako said defensively. "I don't want to see his heart get broken."

"Wait a second ... you're not worried about him, you're jealous!" Korra accused. "You _do_ have feelings for me!"

"What? Jealous?" Mako deflected. "Don't be ridiculous."

Korra was insistent. "Admit it! You like me!"

Mako shook his head. "No, I'm with Asami."

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra accused.

"Get over yourself!" snarled Mako.

"I'm just being honest," Korra reasoned, pointing to herself.

"You're crazy!" snapped Mako.

"You're a liar!" Korra shot back, pointing at him now, shoving a finger in his face.

They both glared at each other before storming away into the arena through different doors, shoving past a random stranger who tried to get Mako's attention.

"Good luck..." muttered the stranger. To him, it looked like they needed it.

***

Despite their disagreement, the Fire Ferrets won their quarterfinal match, though not without infighting and communication problems. Luckily, Bolin, with his confidence bolstered by his date with Korra, came through and clinched a win for the team in the tie-hreaker against the more experienced Boar-Q-Pines.

After the match and a hasty post-match shower, Korra stood alone at the arena balcony, staring out in frustration.

"We need to talk," Mako said as he approached her from behind. "Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I—"

"Save your breath," Korra hissed without looking at him. "You've already made it clear how you feel about me."

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is: as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing," Mako admitted.

"So you do like me?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Yes, but, I like Asami, too," Mako stammered. "I don't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and —"

Korra interrupted Mako by kissing him on the lips. It surprised him, but he kissed her back.

Korra's eyes widened and she broke the kiss. "Bolin!"

Mako whipped around to find Bolin standing there with flowers for Korra.

Bolin threw the flowers onto the floor and stormed away, tears welling in his eyes.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" cried Mako.

"Wait!" Korra broke from Mako and chased after Bolin. She leapt and stomped an earth barrier in Bolin's path.

Bolin stopped and turned around to have Korra collide with him into the barrier. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. 

Bolin kissed her back, but pushed her away as Mako caught up to them.

"What the hell is going on, Korra?" snarled Mako. "First you kiss me, and then you go and kiss him! What are you playing at?!"

Korra rubbed her temples. "I'm not playing at anything, okay? Look, can't we just--"

"Just what?" growled Mako.

"Let's just go somewhere where we can all talk about this," Korra pleaded. "I'll explain everything, I prom--"

"Explain what?!" choked Bolin. "That my date is two-timing me with my two-timing brother?"

"Hey!" Mako protested.

Korra placed her hands on Bolin's broad chest. "No. It's not like that. Bolin...I have feelings for Mako and--"

"I get it," Bolin snapped, taking Korra's wrists and removing them from his chest.

Korra took Bolin's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "No! You don't. I enjoyed myself so much with you last night. I like you a lot, too. I like you both."

"You--you like us _both_?" Mako repeated, incredulous.

"I do," Korra nodded. She took Mako's face in her hands this time. "I do."

She turned to Bolin. "I want you both."

"Korra..." sighed Mako.

"We need to talk about this," Korra insisted. "Not just as teammates, but as friends. As... more than friends."

The brothers looked at each other. 

"Okay," Bolin took a deep breath. "Okay. We'll hear what you have to say."

***

"This is just insane, Korra!" cried Mako as soon as they got into the brothers' attic apartment above the Bending gym. "You can't just say you want us both!"

"Well, I do!" Korra replied, taking off her fur-lined jacket.

Mako took off his red scarf and his own jacket in a huff, plopping down on the couch with his white tank top while Bolin followed suit. Mako put his head in his hands.

"Whoever heard of a girl having two boyfriends?" Bolin pointed out. "And who said Mako gets to have two girlfriends?!"

"Bolin, I'm not going to have--" Mako began.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar," reasoned Korra. "If I can handle four elements inside me and the balance of the world on my shoulders then I can handle two boyfriends!"

"Korra, I'm sure you can," Mako gritted his teeth. "But it's more complicated than that. Who says Bolin and I want to share? Besides, I have Asami--"

"I uh-" began Bolin.

"Oh c'mon," scoffed Korra. "We both know the only reason why you're with Asami is because Daddy Sato is sponsoring the team!"

Mako huffed, and plume of flame shot out of his nose. "Asami happens to be a real nice lady!"

"That is true," interjected Bolin.

"I'm nice!" Korra snapped.

"You're _impossible_!" Mako shot back.

"I think those cocktails went to your head last night," agreed Bolin.

Korra scowled, but then she remembered what Pema told her. _Head_.

"Yeah?" Korra shoved Mako to the couch. "Does the "real nice lady" do _this_?!"

Korra sunk to her knees and wrestled off Mako's pants to his half-hearted protests.

She grasped his half-hard cock and took him in her mouth, and Mako threw his head back in a combination of defeat and pleasure as his now fully hardened length slid down her throat.

"Uh, wow!" gaped Bolin. "I guess I'll just be--"

Korra grabbed him by the belt and pulled him closer, undoing his pants with one hand.

"Sit down!" demanded Korra, and Bolin quickly obeyed.

"I dunno about--ooh. Oh! Okay!" Bolin gasped as Korra then took him in her mouth, jerking off Mako as he looked on.

"As you can see, I'm more than capable of handling both of you on the Bending field..." Korra purred between sucks "...and in the bedroom."

"Oh, we can see!" Bolin chuckled, throwing his head back in ecstacy as Korra's head bobbed on his length and her hanging twintails tickled his upper thighs.

Korra grinned and switched to Mako, and Mako sighed in defeat and gave into the pleasure.

When Korra switched back to Bolin, Mako gestured to Bolin to readjust himself long ways on the couch. As Korra readjusted herself to compensate, Mako took her by her middle and guided her to her belly and knees to the couch, pulling down her pants and furry half-skirt. Korra kicked off her boots so Mako could finish taking off her pants, and she moaned on Bolin's dick as Mako spread her ample ass and buried his face between them, licking from her clit to her asshole and everywhere in between.

Mako surfaced and smacked her ass before diving back in to tongue her pink cunt, making Korra squeal in delight.

Korra took Bolin out of her mouth and moved on to his balls while she jerked him off, winking up at him as she took one testicle at a time, stretching the scrote as far as she could before moving on to the other.

Mako upturned his hand and slipped a pair of fingers inside of her, oscillating his hand as he tongued her ass. Korra looked back at Mako and blushed at the lewdness of it all, locking eyes with him. 

Not to be left out, Bolin grabbed her by the ponytail with one hand and pulled her head up as he guided his cock back into her open mouth with the other.

Bolin grinned and nodded at his brother from between Korra's cheeks. Mako perked his head up and grinned back.

Mako reared up, rubbing his dewing cock along her buttcrack and her glistening pink before unceremoniously plunging himself inside her waiting heat.

"Ohmph!" was Korra's muffled response, all she was able to manage as Bolin's cock stuffed her throat.

Through watering eyes and a spinning head, Korra was aware of Bolin's hands grabbing at her twintails just as Mako's hands grabbed at her hands, gripping them in place at the arch of her back.

Together, the brothers thrusted into her with almost simultaneous force and momentum, Mako at her pussy and Bolin at her throat.

Never before had Korra let herself be dominated like this. Always on the offensive, never on the ropes if she could help it. But in this instance, she _loved_ being manhandled by them. Loved the way Bolin's balls, wet with her overflowing drool, slapped against her chin as he fucked her mouth like a piston. Loved the way Mako held her wrists tight behind her as he pounded into her pussy. She loved the physical powerlessness of it, because she knew in reality that she held power over _them_ as the object of their desire. Empowerment through a surrender of power.

Mako bucked into Korra, bottoming out inside her as he gripped both of her wrists in one hand. With his free hand, he smacked and pinched her ass. Resuming his forceful thrusts, he slid his thumb over to her asshole, lubricated by his tongue. 

Korra stiffened as her ass took his thumb to the knuckle, letting out a muffled moan on Bolin's length. Bolin slipped himself out of Korra's mouth as his brother brought her to orgasm, his thumb working in conjunction with his pumping cock.

Mako let go of Korra'a wrists as her body shook, and she rested her head on Bolin's thigh as she caught her breath, exhilarated.

Mako went to put himself back inside Korra, but she crawled over onto Bolin, guiding him inside her.

Bolin took off Korra's top and rested his hands on her ass as he sunk deeper inside her womanhood. Breath hitching, Korra looked back at Mako, biting her lip with a come hither look.

"Put it in the hole that you so nicely warmed up with your tongue and thumb," Korra murmured leaning her torso on Bolin's chest as she used his hands to spread her buttcheeks open.

"You sure you can handle it?" Mako challenged, shuffling closer to her to rub his cock-head on the rim of her asshole.

"I can handle you guys any time, in any way, anywhere!" Korra replied impatiently. "Now fuck my ass like you did my pussy, Sparky!"

Mako smirked and placed a hand on her lower back. "You're awfully confident in your abilities, Avatar. You think you can handle our two dicks in your holes when you can barely handle us in the gym?"

Korra tensed as Mako's cock-head penetrated her ass, but bluffed anyway. "Hnn! I-I think you overestimate your abilities. Why d-don't you and Bolin show me what you g-got?"

Bolin wrapped his large arms around Korra's contracting waist as Mako gripped her hips, pushing himself deeper inside her ass.

"I just barely put my dick in and I can very clearly hear the quiver in your voice, Korra," Mako purred in her ear. "You think you'll still be talking shit when we start fucking you for real?"

"Bring it on!" Korra replied defiantly. 

Mako pushed all the way inside, eliciting a deep, low moan from Korra. As Mako pulled back for another thrust, Bolin thrusted inside her pussy, and vice-versa, working together and in sync on Korra's holes with the same skill and tenacity they displayed on the Bending field.

"Oh fuck!" cried Korra as the brothers pumped her holes like a well-oiled machine, kissing every part of her their lips could reach.

Korra had never experienced anything like what she was experiencing in that moment. Not even the awesome power of the Avatar state could compare. Every nerve ending was alive, every sense operating in overdrive. She couldn't get enough. Every deep thrust, every kiss, every suck of her stiff nipples and every nibble to her ears, everything. Everything...

"OHHH! FFUUUCCCKKK MMEEE!!!!" screamed Korra, climaxing harder than before, her tight holes milking the brothers of their well-earned cum.

"Oh...Ohhhh..." Korra moaned as their hot, sticky loads splashed against her inner walls, drenching her, filling her. 

As his cocks twitched out the last of his spend, Bolin held Korra around her waist, accepting a gasping kiss from her as she laid flat against his broad chest. Mako leaned against her back, sandwiching Korra between the two in a monumental embrace as the three recovered from their orgasms.

She savored their warmth and pressure, and after a few blissful moments, the brothers' cocks slipped out of her used holes, unplugging the voluminous yield of cum that they had ejaculated deep inside of her.

"Ew!" groaned Bolin as the spend leaked onto his lap. "Mako juice!"

Mako sprawled out lazily on the couch, watching in bemusement as Bolin squirmed under Korra.

"Oh relax, Bolin!" Korra laughed, lifting herself off of Bolin's lap, using the back of the couch for support.

"Hey!" objected Bolin as Korra shimmied over to sit between the brothers. "C'mon! Don't get that stuff on the couch!"

"I said relax! I got this!" Korra repeated, pushing her lower body off the edge of the couch so that her butt hanged off the seat. "I've been holding the rest back with Bending."

"You can Bend cum?!" Mako exclaimed.

"Oh yes," grinned Korra, holding her hand out in front of her crotch.

She tensed her core, and twin tendrils of the white-opaque liquid streamed and floated from her used holes, swirling into a ball hovering above the palm of her hand.

"Cum Bending," Mako chuckled. "Because of course. It _is_ a liquid."

Korra brought the ball to her lips, tilting it like a bowl that slowly dematerialized as siphoned the ball into her mouth.

"Yum!" Korra licked her lips as the brothers gaped at her. "A Mako and Bolin juice cocktail!"

Korra burped loudly. She then blushed and said "Excuse me" as the the brothers cracked.

"Wow," Bolin blinked. "I am somehow a combination of amazed, turned on, and grossed out. All at the same time."

"That's not all I can do..." Korra said slyly. She spread her arms outwards towards the brothers' spent manhoods, closing her eyes in concentration.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then unbidden, their cocks became fully, almost painfully erect again, more sensitive than before.

"Did you just _bloodbend_ our _dicks_?!" Mako shot up from his seat, astonished as his cock throbbed and twitched.

Korra grinned. "Normally, a full moon is needed for full body bloodbending, but a couple of big dicks just need some focus. Now. Who's ready for round two?"

"If we keep going like this, we're not gonna have energy for the big match tomorrow," Mako half joked as Korra grasped his cock once again.

"We got it in the bag" Korra assured, sinking to her knees. "We're a team!"

"Team mates!" Bolin added, standing up to join the two. "Like we're a team. But we mate. Like, er, mates."

"Yeah...I think she's got it," Mako groaned. "We both got it."

Korra smirked up at the two men that she literally had by the balls.

"Well, ' _team mates_ '... how about we try _two_ dicks in _one_ hole this time?"


End file.
